Ana Riddle? Friend or fiend?
by Jules Sab
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!!!!* R/R
1. Default Chapter

***Okay guys!!!! Welcome to Lisa's new story, "Ana Riddle"!!!!!!! I wonder if anyone can figure out what it's about!!!!!!! I've got a lot of twists ahead!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!***

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns everything except Ana!!!!!!!!! I own her!!!!!!!! Read on!!! **

******************************************************************************************

***HARRY'S POV***

**"Here you are, m'lady," I heard Hagrid murmur to a young girl around my age that was stepping down from the carriage, "Hope you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts. Know you will." "Thank you, Hagrid, " I heard her say, noticing that her voice floated like a soft breeze. As I stood there, she looked up, giving me a surprised stare as I gaped back. Her hair was a dark brown with curls fluttering about, framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were green, just as mine were, and seemed to hold a deep secret. She seemed to blend in with the night. I realized my mouth was hanging open and shut it with a loud clamp. She hid a small smile. "Well, you two look like two lovebirds standing there in the cold." Hagrid always seemed to be there when I was at a loss for words. I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Harry Potter, you're a lookin' at," I heard Hagrid's voice boom. Instead of gasping, she did something that I would have never suspected. She stuck out her hand and clearly replied , "Very nice to meet you, Harry." I shook her hand and was glad to find it wasn't a light grasp, or flirty-like, like most girls had done when they met me, but firm and comforting. "And your name is?" I questioned her, curious. "Um……" she trailed off, her turn to look down at her feet. "I think it's time to go inside. Nice meeting you, Harry!" And with that, she rushed past me, entering the doors of Hogwarts leading to the Great Hall. I raised an eyebrow, confused. Why had she ignored my question? I looked up at Hagrid, who had come to stand by my side. "What's her name?" I asked him. He looked apprehensive and sighed, "You'll have to find that out for yourself, 'arry." He noticed that a hint of fear had entered my thoughts and he added, "She won't hurt you…… she's just…… well…….I have to get back to me hut." Then he turned, and walked briskly down the hill to the edge of the forest. 'This is weird, I thought. Suddenly, I heard loud clapping inside the castle and quickly ran inside to join Ron and Hermione, which were seated at the Gryffindor table. "What took you so long?" they both asked in unison. "I'll-I'll explain later," I hurriedly muttered. They nodded and we turned our attention to the Sorting Hat, which had just finished its yearly song. I felt that small worry about my placement in Gryffindor, but put it out of my mind for the moment as I watched the nervous first years crowd around the old hat. I watched as the daring ones were put into Gryffindor, the just ones were put into Hufflepuff, the witty ones were put into Ravenclaw and finally….. the cunning ones were put into Slytherin. I raised my hands to begin to applaud, as everyone else was about to do, when Professor McGonagoll cleared her throat, "This year, we have a new student entering her seventh year. I hope you will all welcome her kindly." Then, at these words, she began to fidget, "Ana Riddle, will you please step up to the Sorting Hat." In a state of shock, I saw the girl I had met just a second ago, place herself on the stool, pick up the Sorting Hat, and place it lightly on top of her head.  **

***ANA'S POV***

**There was a long silence except for the gasps and whispers of the school's curiosity as I laid the hat upon my head. The hat fell down over my eyes and as I felt the soft velvet rub across my skin, I heard a voice inside my head whisper, "How very interesting. And you're coming here? I will look forward to what will become of you. Now, let's get down to business. Where shall I put you? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, hmm………..Slytherin. What do you wish to be known as? Hmm?" I told the voice, "Whatever house I am placed in, I will work for with all my strengths. I listen to myself, but I surely shouldn't hide from others. It is not my choice. Do your job." I felt the battered piece of cloth wiggle and I'm sure now that if it had had a mouth it would be laughing. "Wise words. You will be in the house of…………." "Gryffindor!!!!!!" it shouted to the staff and students of Hogwarts. There was silence at first, but then the Gryffindor table erupted into applause. I beamed and planting the hat back on the stool, I trotted over to where Harry was sitting. The girl and boy he had been sitting with had rushed over to whisper frantically to their classmates. He was in a state of complete emotion. Fear, confusion, shock. I sat and looked at him for a long moment, then finally gathered up the courage to ask, "Why does it surprise you so much? Am I just not good enough for Gryffindor or what?" He gulped, shaking his head, "It's just………….well, you're Voldemort's………" "Daughter," I finished for him, "I know. I don't like it either, but I plan to be as opposite from him as I can. I'm sorry about your parents. And about Sirius. He doesn't deserve to be thought of as a criminal." He stared at me, amazed, "How did you know about that?!" "I told you. I'm Tom Riddle's daughter, remember?" "Oh, yeah. Sorry." I smiled at him, when suddenly, out of nowhere, golden plates sprang from the air to our table. Food appeared and my smile grew larger. I had never seen such a variety! Meat, vegetables, fruit, desserts, drinks! Everything I could imagine! I took a bit of everything and by the time I was though, my plate was stacked as high as Harry's, maybe taller. I began to eat and halfway through my meal, the two friends of Harry's appeared at my side. "Why are you bothering Harry? You shouldn't be doing that. Why aren't you in Slytherin? You are HIS daughter, after all….." They would have continued on, however Harry noticed my embarrassment. I was out of place. My cheeks were burning and I couldn't speak. Being criticized is one thing, but being criticized for something you didn't do is another. "Guys! Stop it! She's not bothering me! And stop embarrassing her! She is a Gryffindor, you know!" They blushed and politely muttered their apologies. Then, the brown haired girl extended her hand to me, "I'm Hermione. Very sorry about the messup. We just thought you were making him uncomfortable and…." The red, freckle-faced boy elbowed her stomach and cleared his throat, introducing me, "I'm Ron. As we said, we're sorry." I grinned and finished my plate of food, "It's very nice to meet you two. Uh, as you heard, I'm Ana." They grinned back and sat down at the table, one on my right, one on my left. Harry looked put out, "Well, thanks guys! I was here first, so I should be able to sit by her!" If I didn't know better, I thought I saw redness in his cheeks as he said it. Ron rolled his eyes and moved over, leaving room for Harry. As he moved over, two other redheads came striding over. They both had a look upon their faces of disapproval that I knew was meant for me. "Oh, Ana," Ron began, his mouth full of chicken, "This is Fred and George…….my brothers……." "Two troublemakers if I've ever seen some, "Harry muttered, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes as Fred and George still stood, hovering over me, two scolds painted over their faces. "Well, um, I guess they don't want to hear about how I just ACCIDENTLY slip a grindylow into Professor Trelawny's office on the way to dinner tonight……. But I'm sure they won't mind……… because I'm sure they're just little angels…….." I said, grinning at my own cleverness and at the fact that the two were now going into the "I can't be mad anymore" mode. They burst into laughter. Fred, or maybe it was George, began to pant heavily, clutching his side. Finally, after what seemed like hours,  the two contained themselves enough to sputter out, "We're going to have fun with her!!!!!!!" I smiled and laughed, telling them that they were crazy. Everyone then arranged themselves in their seats once again. "Who's that?" I asked curiously as a hook-nosed Slytherin teacher stared me down. "A git," Ron began. "A toffee-nosed tosser," (had to put that) Harry said. Hermione, rolling her eyes and tutting like a chicken, told me, "Professor Snape. Potions teacher." End of conversation. When I smiled, they nodded and decided to head up to bed. I accompanied them. We rose from our seats, bidding our friends good night. We hurried down a few staircases and up a spiral staircase to a Fat Lady in a portrait. As they told her the password and she opened slowly, they stepped inside the common room. Suddenly, I thought of something, told Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and as they gave me peculiar looks, I raced out again. The Fat Lady began to mutter about being disturbed to many times, so I apologized and quickly turned to leave. Hurrying down the steps and through the halls, my eyes flicked every which way. Finally, I found what I was looking for…….by almost bumping into it. "Professor!" I panted. Professor Snape gave me a searching look, looking quite nervous and apprehensive. "Professor?" I asked, confused and concerned. I had learned much about this man already from Harry and Ron, so I knew that he was by far NEVER speechless and NEVER missed a chance to take points off a Gryffindor. "Your father is a very……..interesting man, Miss Riddle," he told me quietly. Suddenly, he gripped his arm as if he were in pain. Somehow, I knew my father had left his mark on this man and that he (Professor Snape) didn't like it. "Professor Snape, I am not in charge of the "mark". I'm very sorry about your arm, but I have nothing to do with it." There. I had done what I had set out to do. To set his mind straight from the idea. I turned and started to take a step to head back up to the common room when he laid a tight hand on my shoulder. My eyes burned and I tried to hide my flood of tears as I looked back at him and whispered, "I hate it when people judge me by what my father's done. Please don't be one of those people………Good night, professor." Pulling away from his grip, I padded up the staircase that lay before us, my throat tight. Rubbing my eyes, I spotted Harry at the top by the common room. He smiled and told me, "You don't know the password. I thought maybe I'd save you the trouble." Noticing my wet eyelashes, his smile faded and he asked me what was wrong. A knot lodged in my throat, and slowly I told him how I felt when people judged me so much. "That makes two of his, then," he murmured, staring at the floor, "I'm glad you're here, Ana." My mood lifted a touch and we walked into the common room, hand in hand. **

******************************************************************************************

***No, I do not write slash stories or stories that have an older generation falling in love with a younger generation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's really gross!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, back away hideous, mental pictures!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snape is only looking after Ana like an overprotective father that she never had before!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay? Got it? Good!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  **

**Potter Weasley N' Company**


	2. 

*** Well, everyone, I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!! Missed me? Well, maybe some people didn't, but I hope most of you did!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to spend my time talking, so on with the story!!!!!!!!***

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling, the queen of Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ana is mine!!!!!!!!!! Back, evil people who want to steal her!!!!!!!!**

******************************************************************************************

**ANA'S POV**

**        The next few days were quite uneventful, however, unlike many of the students, classes thrilled me. Professor Sprout, with her many plants, Professor Flitwick, with lots of spells, Professor McGonagoll, with the magnificent changes in shape and object, and last, but not least, Professor Snape, who's class I couldn't keep my interest off of. I was like "a second Hermione" I guess, as I found out that Hermione was quite the bookworm. It was all quite funny….until the trouble began. "How could you like potions!?" Ron roared, "That old git hates every Gryffindor on the planet. He's not nice and he's NOT interesting! So why do you like the class? Hmm?" He looked quite dismantled. Harry, though not quite as miserably, stated, "I agree! He's not "the knight in shining armor"! He's far from being proud of any of the students…….except for the Slytherins! How could you like a class that's taught by such a cranky, old wizard?" I rolled my eyes and looking at the two boys, told them, "I didn't say I was in love with the teacher!!!!! Just the class!!!!!! And anyways, you could get off his back for a little bit, at least!" "His back! What did we do? He should get off ours!!!!" They both yelled. Holding up my arms in surrender, I muttered, "Whoa! Excuse me for having a different opinion!" They both gave me glares of venom and I pretended to be an innocent, helpless child, "I give up! You two are too difficult!!!!" And with that, I stomped away, my temper rising to a dangerous height. Harry and Ron watched me go and then, when they could see no more of my billowing cloak, Ron turned to Harry, "She needs to sort out her priorities!"**

***Well, there you go, guys!!!!! I know this a RE****ALLY**** short chapter, but I wanted to get the point across that Ana was a big "school" person!!!!! Don't worry!!!!! Stay with me on this!!!!!!!!! It will get more exciting!!!!!!!!!!! ****REV****IEW!!!!!!!!!!!***

******************************************************************************************

**Potter Weasley N' Company**


	3. Fury and Forgiveness

Hey everybody! I finally achieved another chapter! Please forgive me for the time it took me to get this up! I had a lot of stuff going on, though I know that is no exception! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer-JK Rowling: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Snape, etc./me-Ana

******************************************************************** 

I stomped down the corridor, clearly in a form of rage. I was oblivious to their points and I couldn't stand it. However, I found myself completely fazed to the idea that they could judge in such a manner. Yet, I couldn't brag on myself as I did that all the time….judging, that is. Snape was okay…actually, he was more than okay. Just because he trouble dealing with….certain people did NOT mean he had a problem! My eyes were already flashing in a pale green. It was odd, but many people, including me, claimed that my eyes turned different colors depending on my moods, a weird contraption of sorts. It was beyond description and it was one of the things that guaranteed when it happened that I was not in the mood for chatting. 

I was in a rush for no reason and I was apparently not focusing on where I was going because I ran straight into Malfoy, who glared at me, and shoving me away from him, hissed, "Watch it, Riddle." I think it dawned on him odd that he was saying this to a "Riddle" because that's all he did. Had it been with Harry or Ron, he would have most definitely challenged them to a duel. Thinking of the two brought me back to the present, and I sighed, starting off again. 

Hopping down the Hogwarts stairs leading up to the entrance, I ran past the exterior gardens of Hogwarts, where fountains and vines littered the area. Earlier this week, we had done several experiments in Herbology here, where my Mectalus Columbus plant went haywire on me and gobbled up the rosebuds. The plant was originally only supposed to prevent flies, and obviously it did just that, as there would be no flies near empty gardens, but nevertheless, I achieved a twenty on the project. Thinking about this, I chuckled, and I felt my anger lower its guard partially, but I was still too "off" to return inside. 

Running around the lake, I spotted a tree I could climb and I was most thankful it wasn't anywhere near the Whomping Willow, as I heard several painful tales of the horror. Grabbing onto a low branch, I swung myself up, and kept hoisting myself about till I reached the top. Opening my carrier bag, I took out several potions that I had borrowed from Snape to do an extra report on "The Consequences of Mogjuice and Telepathic Error". I began the long trek through my mind of the subject info and by an hour, I had already run through five pages of parchment. Finishing up, I was still very absorbed in the work, so not surprisingly, I fell out f the tree, landing hard on my bottom, when I heard Harry call up to me, "Are you cooled off yet?" Not looking up at him, I snatched up all my pages and books, and luckily, unbroken potion bottles. There was silenc for quite sometimes as I stuffed them back into my pack, and looked off towards the lake, purposely avoiding Harry's watchful gaze. "Look," came his voice after the uneasy hush, "I know I was wrong, but honestly, I can't change my own thoughts and dislikes about Snape unless I had to spend twenty-four hours straight with him in his dungeons, which I don't plan to do. I was harsh, I'm sorry, and if you don't forgive me, I'm not going to hang on you about it, but just to tell you, I won't be here tomorrow or any of this week. It's a long story containing a mix-up of the Ministry and Dumbledore, and I'm not in the mood for discussing it." Taking my silence for a harsh dismissal and anger proposition, he turned to march back up to the castle, but that wasn't at all why I wasn't speaking. Not only had his ongoing rambling shaken me, but also, now I was the one feeling guilty. "Harry, you dolt! You think I wouldn't be upset if you never spoke to me again?! I'm coming and I'm coming as a friend, but just hold on a sec!" Tying up my bag, I heard him barely hold in a "Yes!" and I stood up with his help, rubbing my cloak where it had snatched. I was in fits of laughter, as he practically pranced beside me. Suddenly, he stopped and murmured, "Um, Ron's in the hospital wing. He kind of slapped himself silly whacking his head on the wall, he was so  flustered. Madam Pomfrey (sp.) gave him an ice spell and told him that if he tried it again, she'd call in the psychiatric unit." I was falling over in laughter all the way up to the Gryffindor common room until Harry whacked me upside the head when I saw Ron fiddling with his disheaveled hair and bumped head.  

Hey, people! Sorry it took me so long and I would love to say that I will have the next chapter sooner, but I dont want to get anybody's hopes up. Just to tell you guys, where Harry is going is going to be a very important fact in the story now, and I am actually coming to an interesting scene!!!! Thanks anybody who is reading this! I know I took way too long for this chapter to be liked!

r/r

Potter Weasley n'Company (Jules Sab) 


End file.
